


Sward N' Rose

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sward!Jensen, Warrior!Dean, bottom!Jensen, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>CP：Dean/Jensen<br/>Warning: 水仙，水仙，水仙，重要的事情说三遍，戳雷点请退散，PWP（不是）。Warrior!Dean，Sward!Jensen。<br/>一发完结。馒头生日快乐</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sward N' Rose

《Sward N' Rose》

　　Rating: NC-17

　　CP：Dean/Jensen

　　Warning: 水仙，水仙，水仙，重要的事情说三遍，戳雷点请退散，PWP，馒头生快。Warrior!Dean，Sward!Jensen。

　　

　　Dean Winchester是大陆上出了名的战士，传说他的剑术超凡脱俗，战无不胜，整个大陆上他如果自称第二没有人敢自称第一。

　　更重要的是他长着一张人神共愤的脸，帅气到能排上全大陆女人心目中的最佳丈夫第一位——同时也是大部分男人心目中的适合压倒第一位。

　　当然，后者是不能说的，因为假如你这么说的话，Dean Winchester不用出手，他的剑就会冲过来揍你一顿。

　　没错，Dean Winchester有一把会动的剑，听说那是老铸剑师Bobby收官的最后一把著作，这把剑不是普通的剑，它铸造时融入了他死去的爱人的泪水和血液，因此生成了剑灵。

　　简单来说，就是一把有自由意志的剑。

　　故事要从他们相遇之前说起。

　　从很早很早以前，早到Dean Winchester还只是双皮奶学院的学徒的时候，他就是一个出色的学生。

　　没有人知道他的来历，他孤身一个人出现在学校三年一度的招生大会上，只带了一个包裹，里头除了两件被洗得发白的衣服以外就只有一个看起来很古老的酒壶，和周围那些用豪华马车送来的学生显得格格不入。作为全大陆最优秀的武士学校，到这里来的学生多多少少都是些高官权贵的富家子弟，因此Dean被录取的时候几乎惊掉了好多人的下巴。

　　但好在他长得足够好看，没多久就和一个公爵的女儿搞在了一起，期间教训了无数个打他屁股的人的主意，从此以后再也没有人敢招惹他。

　　当然，没过多久Dean就把那个公爵的女儿给甩了，两个星期之后他搞上了另一个将军的女儿，如此反复。不出一年他就成了全校女生心目中最想嫁却不敢嫁的对象。

　　大部分老师都偏爱Dean，那是当然的，因为他足够出色，尤其是女老师。同时，他也是让人最头疼的一个。

　　不过作为一个风云人物，Dean Winchester也有他自己的苦恼，那就是他没有一柄合手的配剑。

　　要知道对于一个武士来说，剑就如同他的生命，就像是龙骑士的龙，或者是魔法师的法杖。

　　当然，Dean可以使用任何一把在他手上的剑来退敌，包括一根树枝。但是没有一把顺手的剑有时候也另他十分恼怒，尤其是当他挽出一个漂亮的剑花摆了一个帅气的pose手里的剑却断掉了的时候，那感觉简直是糟透了。

　　因此当他郁闷地骚扰了从图书馆管理员到导师的所有人之后，学校老师们终于忍无可忍地为这件事聚在一起开了个会，然后把Dean叫过来谈了一次心。

　　“遥远的东方是一片神奇的大陆，那里有着一个神秘的种族，他们古老而强大，有着悠久的历史，”老者对着打着哈欠的Dean缓缓道来，“那里有着举世无双的锤炼技术，我的一个老朋友Bobby，曾经去过那里，并学习了当地的炼剑技术。”

　　“Bobby Singer？”揉着眼睛的Dean终于来了点兴致，他坐直了身体问道。

　　“没错。”被打断的老人在心里翻了个白眼并努力保持自己脸上的笑容。“他炼制出了一把举世无双的剑，相传它不仅锋利得举世无双同时在造型上也十分美观独一无二，我想它一定能够符合你的要求。”

　　“一把独一无二的剑？”Dean挑起眉毛，“虽然不知道一把剑怎么个“美丽”法，但是确实值得一看。”

　　“不过，”老人放轻声音补充，“它被藏在一个机关重重的地宫深处，到达那里你必须通过七七四十九关的考验，至今为止还没有人通过，而最后一关，则是来自那把剑的本身，也就是说即使你能通过之前的所有关卡，只要那柄剑不选择你，你就可能空手而归。”

　　“有意思。”Dean站起身活动了一下筋骨。“我这就去找它了，帮我把这个月的课程都停了吧。”

　　“好的。”老人松了口气也跟着站起来。

　　“路上小心啊。”他说。

　　Dean摆了摆手表式听见。

　　等Dean消失在门的另一头后一干藏在帷幕后方偷听的老头推推搡搡地摔出来。

　　“这样好吗？”一个白发苍苍的老人看起来有些担心。

　　“没什么问题，让他吃点苦头也未必是件坏事。”格斗课的美女老师毫不在意地说道。

　　“没错没错。”另一个鞭子编成可笑的麻花的老头符合，他是图书馆的管理员，这几天都被Dean软磨硬泡得要崩溃了。“总之把这个小祖宗送走就成。”

　　几个老头互相看了一眼，觉得还是他们的清静比较重要。

　　“年轻人嘛，就是需要一些历练才能够成长。”校长抚着胡子感叹道。

　　他们达成共识。

　　~·~·~

　　“你是谁？”

　　当Dean通过重重考验最终打开了地宫最深处的大门时有一个声音问道。

　　他警觉地举起手中的佩剑，往后退了一步准备抵挡随时可能会出现的危险。身后的门不知何时已经紧紧关上，断绝了他逃离的可能性。四周一圈的蜡烛被同时点亮，Dean借着火光环视了一圈，在房间的正中央看见了插在巨大晶石中的宝剑。

　　不过整间房间的布置十分奇怪，说是藏剑的到不如说更像是一件卧室，火炉里燃烧着暖洋洋的魔法火焰，房间一侧有一张大得令人发指的床，地板上铺着柔软的羊毛地毯。

　　难道有人住在这里？

　　Dean挑眉，这可和说好的不一样。

　　“你是谁？”

　　那个声音又问了一遍，同时一个影子快速地从他眼前闪过去，动作快得Dean无法看清。

　　棘手。Dean拧起眉毛，如果这是敌人，那么可就麻烦了。

　　但奇怪的是尽管如此，他的身体并没有感受到任何危险的讯号，要知道作为一个武士，任何一点关注或者讯号都会让他们本能地紧张起来。同时他也注意到那个在问话的声音并不沉反而十分清亮，也不是那种充满危险和刺探的语调。

　　反而是带着防备和……无法抑制的好奇。

　　"Dean Winchester."Dean思考了一下后报上了自己的名字，“一个武士，我来这里是为了那把独一无二的剑。”

　　“你是第三个。”那个藏在暗处的人飞快地回答道，“每一个来的人都是为了我……”他说漏了嘴似地飞快改口，“我是说，我的那把剑。”

　　“所以这把剑是你的？”Dean像是没有注意到他的改口，只是往前走了一步。

　　那个人影又往后缩了缩，似乎是打定主意不准备出来。

　　“要这么说也没错。”他小声地嘀咕了一句。

　　“那么你就是我的最后一个考验了？”Dean问着，眼睛微微眯起像是在思考怎样快速搞定这个害羞的守护者，或者随便别的什么。“那么出题吧，如果我能通过，你也能赶快从这个鬼地方解脱，如果我不能，你也能把我赶出去。”

　　那个人在原地纠结地挣扎了一会儿，几乎要磨光了Dean仅剩的耐心。

　　Dean Winchester可一直都不是一个有耐心或者好脾气的勇士。

　　他把支点从左腿换到右腿又换回来两次后终于失去的耐心。“如果你不出题的话，我就自己去拿了。”他一边说着往房间正中的剑石走去，他很清楚对方的速度比他要快上许多，而且他也对敌人毫不了解，那么最好的办法就是让他自己送上门来。

　　论单打独斗的近战，Dean对自己有充分的信心。

　　他突如其来的动作吓到了藏在阴影中的人。

　　“不要！”那个人说道，他往外挪了一些几乎要走出藏身的阴影中，但是Dean不予理会，反而两步跨上晶石底座的台阶。

　　而当他终于伸手握住剑柄的时候，阴影中的人用一种无法看清的速度来到了他面前，他的手盖在Dean的手上像是要阻止他，但那已经太晚了。Dean的手已经牢牢地捏住了剑柄，而这个人因此发出了一声柔软的惊呼，就像是被人掐住了或者什么。

　　Dean只来得及看了一眼，惊讶地看见一张和他一模一样的脸，接着就被从剑身上传来的巨大能量而击晕。

　　“你他妈是谁？”

　　这是他昏迷前脑子里的最后一个念头。

　　~·~·~

　　Dean醒来的时候感觉到有一只手按在他的额头上，尽管刚刚才清醒过来但身为一个战士的本能让他瞬间做出反应。

　　他捏住那个手腕反手一扯将人扯倒在自己身上顺势翻了一个身整个压住。

　　手的主人像是完全没有发现他已经醒过来，被这一瞬间的变故吓蒙了似地低呼了一声，毫无反抗地被Dean制服。

　　Dean眯起眼睛，打量着被他压在身下的人。对方也正睁大了眼睛看着他，翠绿色的瞳孔被壁炉的火光映出一片橙红的无措，他只穿了一件白色的袍子，布料柔软，兜帽因为打斗而落下来。

　　一模一样。

　　Dean可不知道自己居然还有个弟弟或者什么的，他皱起眉，怀疑这是某个巫师给他开的玩笑或者什么。

　　“你是谁。”

　　他拔出随身的匕首抵在对方的脖子上质问。

　　身下的人被刀锋逼得战栗了一下，闹到后仰，努力让自己离冰凉的利器远一些，露出修长而脆弱的脖颈。这个反应太过无害，而他从穿着多身段都充满着一种养尊处优的气息，只能说明他是个不会什么腿脚功夫的人，至少也不是个战士。

　　卷翘的睫毛缠了缠，翠绿色的严重露出了一点恐惧，他害怕被伤到似地放轻了呼吸，血色飞快从脸上褪去显出些柔软的苍白，犹自故作镇定地拒绝回答。

　　即便Dean知道自己长得美得很，而身下的人显然比他更会使用这一项天赋，但他作为一个专业的战士，可不会因为这一点小伎俩就放松警惕。他只是把匕首又往前送了一点，锋利的刀刃在对方脆弱的咽喉上轻轻一碰就带出一道极细的血痕。

　　“你最好现在就交代，”他皱起眉凶狠地威胁。“不然等我没耐心了自然有几十种方法能让你开口。”

　　身下的人再次因为Dean的话语而战栗，他犹豫了一下，最后不情愿地开口。

　　“Jensen。”

　　Dean挑起眉毛。

　　“我叫Jensen。”那个人，或者说Jensen，又小声地重复了一遍。“我不是坏人。”

　　听他的语气到还委屈上了，Dean愣了愣，气得笑起来。“你说不是坏人就不是？你从之前开始就一直躲在阴影里不愿意出来正面见我，见了我以后又躲躲闪闪，更不要提你还长得和我一样。”他说到这里的时候伸手捏住了Jensen的下巴抬起来左右打量了一下，“啧，一模一样。你到底是谁？在这里有什么目的。老实交代，说不定我能看在你和我一样帅的份上对你温柔一点。”

　　Dean的手上力气可一分都没有留，Jensen的下巴被他捏得发疼，几乎觉得骨头都要碎掉了，他皱起眉勉力挣扎却整个人被Dean压住而只是徒劳，相反得Dean捏着他下颚骨的手力气又加重了几分，疼得他整张脸都红了。他皱起眉小声地发出了一声同吟，眼睛里有泪水飞快地积蓄却倔强地不肯流下来。

　　“我真的不是坏人，”他抽了抽鼻子飞快地回答，“我是剑灵，一直都呆在这里。”

　　Dean一愣，手上的力道松开一点。“剑灵？”他重复道。

　　Jensen就着这个空当反抗起来，捂着被掐出红痕的地方往后缩。

　　Dean翻了个白眼扯住他的袍子领口拽回来，他俯下身，伸出一只手在Jensen眼前晃了晃。“别想着逃，你这点反抗对我来说只不过是猫爪子挠痒而已。现在，你是剑灵？”

　　Jensen左右看了看，在确定自己是一点逃走的希望都没有之后叹了口气，学乖了不再动弹。

　　“我是剑灵，从Bobby把我造出来起就一直呆在这里。他让我在这里等着，说不要让人随便靠近我的本体，而剑的主人迟早有一天会出现。”

　　“证明？”Dean依旧抱着怀疑的态度。

　　Jensen眨了眨眼睛，落在一边的银剑晃了晃腾空飞起来飞快地往两个人所在的方向破空飞刺过来，尖锐的风声在Dean的耳边乍然停住，剑尖堪堪地停在他右耳边一寸的位置，而他自始至终都保持着之前的动作没有闪躲。

　　“你怎么不躲？”

　　Jensen睁大了眼睛看着他，吓人不成自己反倒担惊受怕了一次。

　　“因为没有杀气。”Dean嘴角一扬，总算给了Jensen一个笑容。

　　“杀气？”Jensen歪个头不解。

　　不过Dean也没有要解释的意思。是的，没有杀气。作为一个战士，他们对敌意和恶意十分敏感。哪怕是在熟睡的时候，假如有一个人用不怀好意的目光盯着他，战士的本能也会让他瞬间从床上翻起来。

　　但是Jensen没有。哪怕是剑尖冲着他飞过来的时候，也没有那种恶意的念头。更何况Jensen与外面的人不同，他的眼睛太过清澈，不是那种经历过磨难或者拥有恶意的人能够保持的纯净目光。这也是为什么Dean从一开始就没有对这个和自己有着相同相貌的人下狠手，反而都是手下留情，恰到好处地逼对方说出实话而已。

　　他松开了对Jensen的钳制，伸手握住悬空在他身边的传说之剑，剑身嗡嗡地发出龙吟般的低鸣，一股力量顺着剑柄逆流着冲进他的身体中。Dean手上一用力，用自己的斗气将那股力量抵抗回去。

　　Jensen在他身下闷哼了一声，像是承受了什么痛苦似地。但是Dean现在无暇分心却关注他的状况，他拧眉专注地压制来自剑自身的煞气，两股力量在剑柄上冲撞对峙，带动他的右手和剑身微微发颤。

　　他如此僵持了几秒，又或许是几个小时那么长久，来自剑身的抵抗才突然消失。Dean的力量畅通无阻地涌进剑身，与它自己的力量融为一道，形成一个完满的回流才回到他的身体里。

　　他长长吐出一口气，确定这把剑已经不再抵抗反而对它表示了臣服后才放松了因为太过紧张而酸疼的右手。

　　——疼。

　　一个念头飞快地在他脑海中闪过又消失。Dean愣了一愣，才反应过来这个感觉并不来源于他，而是来自手中的剑。

　　他下意识地低头看去，才发现Jensen不知道什么时候已经咬住下唇整个缩成了一团，像是在承受什么巨大的痛苦似地不断颤抖，本来就因为缺少日晒而白皙的脸庞这下已经是疼得惨白了。

　　Dean的心脏猛地被揪了一下。

　　“Jensen？”他试探性的叫了一声。

　　Jensen飞快地睁开眼看了他一眼又软软闭上，眼皮泛出虚弱的微红，仅仅是这么一眼，Dean却分明看到了他眼中明明白白的痛楚和委屈的控诉。

　　只是想了想Dean就知道大概是自己刚才为了征服手里这把剑用了太多力气而连累了这个未经世事的小剑灵，不禁有些无奈，他也不知道Jensen会这么疼啊。

　　Dean Winchester虽然勇猛无比流连花丛，却从来都有一个弱点，就是吃软不吃硬。

　　这么一个小美人可怜兮兮地蜷缩成一团躺在他身下，更何况对方还和他自己长得一模一样，于是再怎么样他也强硬不起来了。

　　他叹了口气，意念一动用更加柔和的斗气推往手中的剑身，如同抚慰般地浸润过去，明显感觉到Jensen紧绷的身体一点一点放松下来。

　　“好了，不疼了就别装死。”Dean拍了拍还闭着眼睛不肯动的Jensen，语气里有一点无奈，说起来他打遍世间的妖魔鬼怪，泡遍学院的美女公主，却还真不知道应该怎么对付这个假装强硬内心柔软，至关重要却过于懵懂的小剑灵。

　　“我相信你是剑灵，那么你有什么用呢？我走到哪里都要带着你吗？”

　　Jensen磨磨唧唧地睁开眼睛看他，“不是，”他摇头，“我也可以待在剑里的。但是那里面太闷了，就我一个人……”他说着语调又低下去，见到Dean皱眉又飞快补充，“我可以做很多事情的，如果有人要欺负你我可以保护你！”

　　他说着像是要证明自己一样的坐起来一点，让那把剑绕着Dean飞了一圈。

　　Dean被他逗笑。

　　“保护我，就凭你？”他屈指弹了一下剑身让他安分一点，“你能保护好自己就不错了。”

　　Jensen悻悻地躺回去，他单薄的袍子在先前的挣扎中散开，露出胸前大片柔软光滑的皮肤。

　　Dean挑了挑眉，这是一具和他一样的身体，但是看起来更年轻——到不是说他自己有多苍老，但他毕竟是一个战士，皮肤被太阳晒成健康的小麦色，有着结实的肌肉和战斗留下的伤痕——而Jensen不同，他从未离开过这里，细碎的雀斑在他苍白的皮肤上如同浸在牛奶中的麦片，脆弱而又甜美。

　　Dean漫不经心地深处手抚摸上Jensen的皮肤，指尖沿着锁骨一路滑到他敞开到小腹的衣袍带子。

　　“那你为什么和我长得一模一样？”他问。

　　一大片红晕瞬间从Jensen的脖颈向上蔓延将他成漂亮的淡粉色，Dean双眼一眯，一个不太好的念头从他的脑中闪过。

　　“说。”

　　“只是……只是一个意外啊。”Jensen小声回答，眼睛没有底气地往别处望去，这下连耳朵根都红了。

　　真是个小笨蛋，连撒谎都不会。

　　Dean翻了个白眼，抽开对方的系带让袍子整个垂落到地上露出身下的人漂亮到过分的身体。

　　“你干什么？”Jensen像是感觉到冷而瑟缩了一下，伸手想去抓袍子却被Dean一把捏住手腕高举过头顶制住。

　　Dean俯下身去凑近那张和他一模一样的脸，嘴角的笑容充满了不怀好意。“你是我的剑灵，却对主人撒谎，我要惩罚你。”他说着低头咬住Jensen的脖颈，满意地听到身下的人一声毫无防备的低呼，脑袋后仰，露出更多脆弱的咽喉部位。

　　“我，我没有撒谎。”Jensen慌乱地辩解。但是Dean并没有停下，他的舌头灵巧地在Jensen的滚动的喉结上打了个圈又往下划去，在他的皮肤上留下一道情色的水渍。一个又一个的吻落在Jensen的胸前，化成一小朵一小朵浅红色的吻痕。那是一个剑灵从来没有体会过的事情，他只觉得Dean的舌头和牙齿像是有魔法似的将他的皮肤点燃，他觉得疼痛，又觉得痒，想要挣扎却逃不开。

　　更可怕的是有一种不知名的灼热沿着他的尾椎燃烧起来，让他不知所措。

　　明显地感觉到身下的人的呼吸紊乱起来，Dean的嘴角勾起，一条腿插进Jensen的双腿间屈起膝盖往上顶，直到抵上对方微微抬头的性器。

　　Jensen抽了一口气，Dean还坏心地蹭了蹭，激起Jensen的满身鸡皮疙瘩和慢慢兴奋起来的阴茎。

　　“停！停下……”Jensen再也忍不住地求饶起来，他无措地想要收拢双腿却没有办法把Dean赶出去。从来没有人对他做过这种事情，或者说他根本连人都没有见过几个，作为一把剑他也不会有什么生理问题要解决。此刻陌生的情欲太快地席卷他的身体，刺激得他本能的感到了恐惧。

　　Dean的动作顿了一下，抬起眸看着Jensen舔了舔下唇，眼中的邪气让Jensen感到恐惧。

　　“准备说实话了？”他问道，嗓音比先前低沉了不少。

　　“我说我说，”Jensen飞快地回答，像是生怕Dean会反悔似得。但是他的答案又似乎让他感觉到羞于启口，于是声音压得很低，Dean不得不凑的足够近才能够听清他的话。

　　“因为我是剑灵，可以跟万能的神祈求所希望的长相，所以我就……许愿说我想要和这个大陆上打架最厉害的人长得一样儿帅。”他说着不满地扁起嘴巴低头看了自己一眼，“结果就变成了这个样子。”

　　Dean的眼睛一眯。

　　“你对这个长相有什么意见？”

　　或许是感觉到了Dean语气中的威胁，Jensen到底没敢把“漂亮得跟个小姑娘”这句话说出来。他梗着脖子想了半天，最后目光顺着Dean半敞的领口下起伏的肌肉线条滑进去，语带羡慕地嘀咕了一句：“你明明有好看的肌肉，还有小麦色的皮肤……和我完全都不一样。”

　　真是无奈。

　　Dean又好气又好笑地看着身下的小剑灵，真是不会说话又纯然的坦诚，让Dean居然没有办法对他拿出真格来生气。

　　不过不生气，不代表他不能做些别的事情。

　　“你需要多运动，就也能变成我这个样子了。”他说着用一只手按住Jensen的手腕，另一只手顺着他的身体线条摸下去，屈起手指一路抚摸过他勃起的性器。

　　Jensen的身体弹跳了一下，他睁大了眼睛看着Dean，但话还没有说出口后者就套弄起他的阴茎来，将那些话语全都哽在了喉咙口。

　　Jensen咬住舌尖忍了一会儿，但是Dean的技术太好，而他又从来没有对自己做过这些事情，性欲不断地冲刷着他的神经让他不知如何招架，没两下就丢盔卸甲地小声呻吟出来。

　　Dean眯起眼睛看着身下的人，没有人能够抵抗这样的Jensen，脖颈高高扬起，眉心微蹙，眯起来的眼睛里是潋滟的翠绿水波，眼角眉梢都被情潮染红。他一向不喜欢随便和床伴接吻，却忍不住俯下身咬住Jensen丰润饱满的红唇。

　　他用舌头一遍一遍耐心地舔舐对方的唇直到慢慢放松下来吐出柔软的喘息，舌头便接着这个空隙探进去，搅住另一个纠缠吮吸，甚至模仿抽插的动作进入对方温热的口腔。他手上的动作也没有停下，用相似频率刺激着Jensen的欲望，透明的前液从龟头身处沾湿了他的手，又被他抹开在发红的性器上，带出粘腻的水声。

　　Jensen被动地和他接吻，不一会儿就被这样的刺激激得头昏脑涨不知所措，来不及咽下的唾液从两个人分开又黏上的唇间挂出一道长长的银线又被Dean自下而上的舔去。越来越多的快感在他的囊袋聚集，他全身战栗着无助地想要并拢双腿于是如同勾引般地夹在了Dean有力的大腿上。

　　“你说……唔……我说了就会放过我的。”他在接吻的缝隙间断断续续地控诉。

　　Dean很清楚他的反应是射精的前兆，他揉搓着Jensen的囊袋，又重了力道套弄Jensen的性器。

　　他凑到对方的泛红的耳根，将声音压到最低，厮磨般地回答。“我反悔了。”

　　毫无悔意。

　　但那声音带着情欲的沙哑，顺着Jensen的耳膜一路灼烧起来，性感到让他心跳加速。

　　他几乎是一下子就哭叫着射出来，全身紧绷脚趾蜷起，把精液射得到处都是。

　　“该死。”Dean低低地骂了一句将因为高潮而瘫软的Jensen翻过去变成趴伏的姿势，手指探向对方紧闭的后穴抚摸。

　　Jensen大口大口地喘着气，全身都软得像棉花一样陷在房间的地毯里，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随呼吸起伏如孤耸的山峰，毫无反抗之力。Dean温热的鼻息就喷洒在他的背脊上，随后是一连串湿热的吻。

　　“我总算知道为什么那些女人总说受不了我高潮的样子了。”Dean的声音从他背后传来，沙哑得不成样子。

　　“什么？”Jensen不解地转过头想要挺清楚Dean含糊的话语却被温柔地吻住唇角。

　　“我改变主意了。”Dean勾起嘴角。“你不用锻炼，现在这个样子就好得很。”

　　他说着借着精液用指关节打开了Jensen的后穴。

　　“！”

　　异物侵入的排斥感让Jensen猛地睁大双眼，他小幅度地挣扎起来又被Dean按住。

　　“嘘。”Dean吻着他的后颈和凹陷的脊椎线低声抚慰着，“别紧张，别动。不然会很疼哦。”

　　Jensen被他吓了一记，顿时僵在了原地不敢乱动。Dean尝试着将整节手指送进温热又紧闭的肠道里。上帝，太紧了。他咬住上唇无声感叹，几乎要克制不住自己。

　　但是对Jensen，他实在没有办法狠下心太过粗暴地对待。Dean将这归结于他与这把剑建立的连接。毕竟从这把剑成为他的那一刻起，Jensen也作为一个附属品成为了他的所有物，而Dean向来护短。

　　他深深吸了一口气放慢了速度将手指在Jensen的肠道中抽插，直到他放松下来才加入第二跟手指。

　　松开了钳制着Jensen的手转而将两根手指插进对方的口腔中调皮地搅动分散他的注意力，后方则分剪着手指放松对方的括约肌。Dean将吻烙在Jensen的光洁的背脊上，细细地舔吻每一颗细小的可爱雀斑，直到他的后穴完全放松了才抽出手指，换而将自己等待许久的性器送上去抵在微红的，准备好了的开合着的后穴上。

　　“放松。”他又说了一遍，一手绕道前面抱住Jensen，缓缓挺动腰身将自己送进去。

　　仿佛被劈开的侵入让Jensen剧烈地颤抖起来，柔软的呜咽哽在喉咙里，被遗忘在一边的剑震动着在原地翻滚了两圈又被Dean推了一把滑出去老远。

　　Dean也好受不到哪里去，他一下一下控制着自己的呼吸，Jensen的后穴太紧了，又热又柔软地紧紧包裹着他的性器，让他几乎没有办法控制自己的欲望。

　　滚烫的汗水顺着他的额头滚落到下颚又悬空掉落下来，碎开在Jensen的背脊上。

　　——疼。

　　先前感觉到过的那瞬间的意识再次从脑海中闪过，将他的理智稍稍从情欲中拽出来那么一瞬。他摸了一把，感觉到身下的人颤抖得厉害，脸上都是湿的，不由皱眉。

　　“疼得很厉害？”他问了一句，眉头拧得死紧，声音里是无法抑制的渴望和隐忍。

　　Jensen因为他的话而战栗了一下，又一颗汗水炸裂在他的皮肤上。

　　他深深吸了一口气。

　　并不是只有在他情绪激动的时候Dean能感觉到他的意识，反过来也是如此，就像是此刻，他能够清晰地体会到Dean粗重的喘息中每一下透露出的欲望和忍耐。

　　还有愉快。

　　极致的快感如同电流般窜过来。

　　他本能地弓起背脊，寻找更多的愉悦而逃避疼痛。

　　他胡乱地抬手摸到Dean的手然后死死握住。

　　“没有很疼。”他哽咽着飞快说道，“继续。”

　　Dean顿了顿，没有废话地回握住Jensen的手，抽动身体让性器从对方的后穴中腿到出口只留一个龟头，又再次狠狠地顶进去。Jensen仰起头发出无助的闷哼，疼痛和快感同时在他的身体深处炸开，让他无法招架。

　　Dean变换着角度抽插了几次，直到龟头进入时蹭过Dean的某一处凸起时Jensen的声音猛地拔高惊喘一声，背脊死死地弓成一条漂亮的弧线，后穴也下意识地收紧吮吸着他的阴茎。Dean跟着闷哼一声，扬起眉梢狠狠地再次盯着那一点撞进去。

　　Jensen忍不住呻吟出声，还带着一点来不及隐去的哭腔，但是声音中已经不是之前隐忍疼痛的模样，而是绝大部分被欲望所取代。太强烈而陌生的快感在他的身体中四处流窜，性器再一次颤颤巍巍地硬起来。

　　Dean调整了一下姿势拖住Jensen的腰让他把屁股高高翘起而不瘫软进地毯里开始不再收敛地进入Jensen的身体，高热的肠道不自觉地迎合他的进入，简直迷人到无法言喻。

　　一个又一个的吻落在Jensen因为情潮而泛起红晕的背脊和肩胛骨上。

　　Dean动情的喘息和间或泄露出的低吟喷在Jensen的侧颈耳根，他勉励地控制住自己被撞得一冲一冲的发软的身体，看见Dean皱起眉沉浸在情欲中的表情，就觉得有一把火在小腹里烧起来。

　　高潮来临的时候Dean一口咬在Jensen的肩膀上，他咬得很用力，几乎要咬出血来，疼痛混合着滚烫的精液一波一波地涌进肠道里，Jensen咬住自己的手指关节颤抖，敏感的身体禁不住也跟着射出来。

　　Dean松开了拖着Jensen的手，两个人一起坠落进柔软的地毯中。他的眼睛闭着，脸上表情餍足地垂下头用鼻尖亲昵地蹭过Jensen的侧脸，“你是我的了。”他宣告性地咬住对方的耳根。

　　而Jensen，他只是小声地呢喃了一句，泛红的眼皮倦极了地盖起来，在经历了连续两次的高潮——或许是剑生的第一次高潮——后已经一点反抗的力气都没有了。

　　

　　后来？

　　后来Dean Winchester名扬天下，人人都知道他有一把拥有自我意识的剑。

　　但是没有人知道他有个剑灵，只是偶尔，非常偶尔地，人们会见到Dean带着一个和他长得一模一样的人出来。

　　这是我弟弟，他会这么介绍。

　　

　　-End-

 

第一次写水仙，简直要了我的老命，馒头爱爱我吧不要嫌弃_(:зゝ∠)_么么哒。


End file.
